More Than Just Siblings
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: They're brothers and sisters, a family...but they aren't exactly related. ReihaxAldo


A/n: My first one-shot on Summon Night: Twin Age! I'm hoping to make a story too once I'm more comfortable with the characters and the story line. I've only played the game for two days and even though I finished the WHOLE game (meaning I completed both sides of the story), I have to keep looking through it to remember things. I will, to the best of my ability, give a fair description on how they look cause they look pretty complicated to give a description lol. Hope you like it! Oh and the boy in my story...er.. Actually you can go to Google images or whatever to see how they look like because it's really hard to describe them xD. Normally, I wouldn't make my own character in a story cause it'll destroy the whole thing cuz that character never existed in real storyline. I tend to add characters but leave off their name but it was hard for me to on this one-shot. So Massao is my own character.

**Summary**: They're brothers and sisters, a family...but they aren't exactly related. ReihaxAldo

* * *

**More than just Siblings**

The wind was calm and peaceful today. The sun was up and bright. Flowers and tress swayed gracefully with the wind as birds chirp happily on Spirit Hill, laying themselves on a Banna Tree where they could help themselves to the yummy red Banna berries. A boy stood on this hill, looking at the scenery in front of him. He shaded his eyes with his hand as the wind passed by him. He was Aldo, a Summon Beast.

He has brown spiky hair which is fairly a bit messy but decent enough not to call it "bed hair." A long red bandana was wrapped around his forehead, to hide away the brand underneath which classified him as a Summon Beast. Two white feathers that has some what blue-ish green-ish color at the tip and a thin line of orange above that was securely fastened to his left ear, held by his bandana and a brown squared clip with an X. He also wore a long red scarf around his neck with the end of it orange and the edge cut out into zigzags that tailed around him as if he really had a tail. He wore a small brown shirt that covers his chest yet shows his stomach, the front had a red strip in the middle which two strings crisscrossed to make two small x's that held the shirt in place. He also wore a dark green with a trim of blue short sleeve jacket that was a bit longer than his shirt. He wore one long black armband on both of his wrists and two small wristbands each on top of it. A brown crossed belt held his creamy white pants together. Blue, orange, and red were the colors designed at the bottom trim. Coming from his belt was a cloth that was mainly dark green (like his jacket) and a thin line of white separated the green and orange latched itself onto the belt and was shown at the back and sides of his body, not the front. He wore casual brown shoes as well. Besides the fact he's a Summon Beast, he looks exactly like an ordinary human. He is more of a melee weapon user instead of a magic user.

"I knew I would find you here," a feminine voice called out to him. "Listening to the wind is your hobby," Aldo turned around to the source of the voice. A cheerful girl came up his way and stood at the side of him, her hands clasped behind her back. She grinned. Her name was Reiha, his Summoner.

She has long orange hair that reaches mid-back and had the ends curled up. The end of her side bangs were tied with a jade colored hair tie while her braids that were right next to them was supported by the two-squared brown clips that had a big X as a design, just like Aldo's. The clips also supported three feathers on each side of her head, fairly similar to Aldo's feathers. A necklace was tied around her neck, a small jewel was embedded on the top of this upside down triangular shaped necklace. She wore a strapless shirt that had lines of jade and peach, an x was at the mid top of her shirt. Her nurse-like skirt was also the same color as her shirt, the peach color was designed into zigzags like the end of Aldo's scarf. A thin, brown crossed belt was shown on top of her skirt and also wore a white, trimmed with crimson, jacket to cover her bare skin. The collar of it was two, big upside down 90 degree triangles wrapped around her neck comfortably. The sleeves was colored in red. The finishing touch was the cream white stockings which at the top, had the same structure as Aldo's scarf and her skirt. Her footwear were simple brown boots. Unlike Aldo, she was a magic user. She is one of a kind since she uses a mixture of summoning spells and spirit magic spells.

"You know me," Aldo grinned. Reiha rolled her eyes. Both of them sat down on the grass together, enjoying the calling of the wind. "Did you come to listen to the wind too?"

Reiha smiled. Her emerald eyes stared deeply into the Summon Beast's sapphire eyes, as if she could tell his whole life by his eyes. They were brothers and sisters, a family, but not exactly related. "That and—" she got interrupted.

"You wanted more Banna Berries for your cake right?" Aldo finished her sentence with a grin. She giggled at this and nodded.

"You know me," she mocked him. They both laughed. She looked at her clasped hands that she noticed were fidgeting. She then looked back at Aldo. "Nassau came and asked me if we could come to Marbado,"

Aldo raised an eyebrow. "What's the special occasion?"

Reiha shrugged. "He left without telling me." she told him and then smiled. "We should go! Ticah may be there and Millisar is there for sure!" The island that they lived on was a small island, they were the only people who lived on it, besides the spirits and animals. It as pretty closed to Marbado, they just have to cross the ocean.

"Sure, why not?" Aldo replied. He stood up and stretched his arms, letting out a loud yawn. He then offered his "big sister" a hand which she gladly accepted and stood up.

"Let's go!" she squealed and dragged her brother down the hill with pure excitement.

"Hey! Slow down! Reiha!" She totally ignored his complaints and continued to drag him until they reached their home.

* * *

"Naaaassssaaaauuuuu!" Aldo called out. He entered the secret hideout that only the boys could enter. He peeked inside the hideout which was pretty dark. He went in and looked in every direction for his friend. "Nassau?" Suddenly, a hand crept its way from behind and grabbed Aldo, giving him a noogie. "Hey! Cut it out Nassau!" Aldo laughed as he tried to break free but Nassau was far too strong and tall for him.

"Hey there, Aldo!" Nassau grinned. Nassau isn't human, he's a Kascuza. A Kascuza is a race, just like Humans. They have elf like ears with many strands of hair at the end, like a tail of a lion but not that much. The color of it was mostly based on their hair color. Nassau has long green spiky hair which really looked like a spiky afro but had most of his hair tied back. He wears a dark blue trimmed with red shirt that shows off parts of his stomach and chest but shows off his biceps that he's very proud of. He wore light green pants that reached above his shin. What's very strange about him was his tail, it looks like a thin tree! His eye color you wonder? It's not green but a golden color type. His weapon was an axe and he's capable of using wind-element magic too. He's also like a family to Aldo and Reiha.

"He caught you again? Weakling." a masculine voice scoffed. In front of Nassau and Aldo was a lazy Millisar who was kicking back with his arms across his chest. Millisar is like Aldo, he's a Summon Beast. He was their enemy at first (even though they never claimed him as their enemy), but became good buddies in the end during the journey to stop the pain and suffering of the Spirits. He has silver-colored hair which faintly had light blue at the end of the tips. His ears were different, his was like some kind of doll-like ears only it looks like it was made of metal or iron. His clothes was mostly pale gray trimmed with jade although a matching cape mostly covered it though. A black device was wrapped around his neck as if it was a necklace., a zip-like structure was at the front and the big zipper had some writing and a small red orb at the end. A red thin line wrapped itself in the middle of the device, occasionally a ball of light comes from one end to

the other. This strange device was also connected to his ears. A brand was shown on both of his pale white shoulders, indicating he was a Summon Beast. What was mesmerizing about the guy was his eyes, his piercing ruby eyes.

"Don't just sit there and watch Millisar!" Aldo whined as he struggled against Nassau. "Help me!"

Millisar looked at them amusingly. "I'll pass,"

"Millisar!"

* * *

"Reiha!" a feminine voice called out. The said name girl smiled and waved at the person who called her, carefully making sure she doesn't drop the plate of Banna Cake that she baked for everyone. It was Ayn, the Spirit King's daughter.

Ayn is also a Kascuza. She has shades of blue hair that was so long that it could be mistaken as her tail since they look alike! However, her hair was tied into ponytails so you know she only has one tail. A thick strand of her hair curled up on top of her head making her look cute. She wears a small sleeved sweater that covers her arms and it was as long as her black shirt which only covered her chest area. The design of her sweater seems to be dark red petals on the end of her sleeves and collar. Her long skirt was swirled with pink and orange. A gold circular necklace that has a circle cut in the middle was tied around her neck as jewelry and gold orbed earrings as well. Like Nassau, she too has gold colored eyes but it was more like cat-like eyes with the slits instead including her elf-like ears which the hair at the end was the same color as her hair. She was also priestess/princess of Marbado. She's also kind and doesn't despise anything except

violence. Her magic spells are mostly healing and water skills. Despite her big role in the island as a priestess, she's still like a child.

Reiha ran up to Ayn, panting slightly. She looked left and right, then at Ayn. She blinked. "Ticah's not here?" she asked. Ayn just smiled and walked pass her. She motioned a finger for her to come and also pointed to the bench outside the entrance to her home to set aside the cake. Reiha shrugged and followed these silent orders.

* * *

"Where are we going Ayn?" Reiha asked as she ducked the tree branch along the path. Ayn winked at her and put a finger to her mouth, indicating to be quiet. Reiha nodded. Then they crawled up behind some bushes. Ayn knelt down and pushed away some leaves from the bush, enough to see and enough not to get caught. Reiha looked through this and saw Ticah alone.

Ticah is a human being, an apprentice so she could become a full-fledged Summoner. She wears matching colors such as beige and yellow. Her hat is also yellow and beige, a small cat and flower was embedded on the left and a logo on the right. A big red ribbon tied in a perfect bow held the back of her short cerulean hair. A white shoulder bureau was tied with a red ribbon, a jewel was embedded on this for decoration. She's not good with summoning spells yet but she's really skillful at her yellow bow and arrows and singing. Another thing about her is that she is very fond of red ribbons that the ends of her bow was decorated with ribbons tied into a bow.

"Why is she all alone?" Reiha whispered to Ayn.

"Wait for it," Ayn whispered back.

Then, a handsome looking Kascuza came by and stood next to Ticah. She looked like she was getting pretty shy since her face was like a tomato. It was like she had a crush on the guy! Both of them looked like they were having a good time, laughing, giggling, and having fun.

"Oh. My. God." Reiha squealed.

"I know!" Ayn squealed with her. "Isn't it great when you have two different races getting along?"

"Spying on my little apprentice, eh?" a feminine voice asked. It sounded much older than Ayn and Reiha. The person cleared her throat. They both turned around to see Lila who had her hands on her hips and a devilish smile. Ayn and Reiha gulped.

"S-scary..."

-

Lila is like Ticah, she a human being but she's actually a summoner. She has long dirty blonde hair with parts of it tied up with a crimson ribbon. It was a little spiky at the end. Wearing a matching zipped dress trimmed with green to her ribbon, it wasn't zipped from her legs to her feet. A Summonite was worn on her hair, showing she was a Summoner. Looks can be deceiving, she may be a Summoner with fire spells but she also fights with a ruby colored spear! She's the second oldest of the group who helped them with the raging Spirits. The oldest is Mardin the Undefeatable, Reiha's uncle.

"So you met Massao," Lila said while she took a sip on her tea. Ayn, Lila, and Reiha were out back in the garden house of Ayn's home, having a girl talk. "Ticah learns special techniques from him just in case her Summoning spells are useless."

"Cool!" Reiha said in awe. "How's her training as a Summoner?"

"She's not there yet," Lila replied. "but she's learning."

"Sooo," Ayn grinned. Reiha blinked as she took a bite of her Banna Cake. "How are you and Aldo?

"Fine?" she replied uncertain. Ayn had this Cheshire cat grin on. "Um...What's going on? Lila?"

Lila looked a bit flushed. She put her teacup down on its little saucer. "You two are siblings but not related right?"

Reiha didn't like where they were going. She was sweating a bit as Ayn stood up circled around her, skipping actually. She gulped.

"Instead of being brothers and sisters, how about being —"

-

"Husband and wife?!" Aldo gaped. "Are you crazy, Nassau?!"

"Come on," Nassau rolled his eyes. "Reiha as your mother? Worst imagination yet Aldo,"

"He's got a point Aldo," Millisar said nonchalantly. Aldo sweat dropped. "And you two aren't related or else she would have been one of us with same exact brand as you so it's fine."

"N-Not you too, Millisar!" Aldo whined. "And why did you guys tied me to a chair?!" Aldo struggled as he tried to untie himself from the vine ropes. Sadly, he was nowhere near freedom. His feet was tied to the legs of the chair and his wrists tied to the armchair while a vine rope was around the back of the chair and Aldo's chest.

Nassau chuckled with his arms folded. "We knew you were going to run away when we give you this talk,"

"Run away?! That's —"

-

"Ridiculous!" Reiha shouted. Her face was as red as a tomato, red as a Banna Berry! Lila looked at her amusingly, then gave out a small laugh. She then took another sip of her tea.

"Oh yea?!" said a flustered Reiha. "Lets hear about you and Arlus! I bet you're jealous when Agneah----"

Lila spit out her tea that she was drinking. An ominous aura wrapped around her as she glared at Reiha who was holding Ayn tightly out of fright. "Don't ever include me with that brainless idiot and obnoxious kid!" Reiha just nod her head furiously, wanting to keep her head uncooked from Lila's skills in fire spells. Ayn just sweat dropped at the scenery. A quick summary of Arlus and Agneah, Arlus is a summoner who wear golden shiny armor for who knows what and Agneah is literally a devil Summon Beast girl.

"Uhmmm," she said timidly. "Why don't you and Aldo start —"

-

"Dating?!" said a flushed Aldo. Maybe the blood circulation went passed his arms and legs and chest and went to his face. "That will ruin our family bondage! We would never be family again!"

"Oh don't worry Aldo," Nassau patted his shoulder. "You two are just upgrading from brother and sister to husband and wife!"

"Nu uh! Reiha doesn't love me that way!"

"Ooo, she said she loved you didn't she?" Millisar teased. He was enjoying it.

"Er, yes she did but that's not the point!" Aldo tried to back it up but instead he gave the other team an advantage. They were grinning evilly and he is getting the chills just from looking at them.

"Oh trust me," Nassau scoffed. "She does feel all lovey dovey around you,"

-

"Prove it," Aldo and Reiha shot back.

-

"You'll always be special to me," Ayn said in a romantic tone, her eyes were filled with perfume hearts. Reiha's jaw dropped.

-

"I feel better when I'm close to you," Nassau sighed dreamily while battering his eyes at Aldo. He was also too close to him that there was no space between their shoulders. Aldo gawked.

-

"I hope you'll be by my side," Lila circled around a sweating Reiha. "Always," She winked.

-

"I'll never leave you, eh?" Millisar smirked. Aldo turned to him and gave him a 'You're not helping!' look. Millisar gave an 'I know.' look back.

-

"I'd like to listen to the wind with you...forever."

-

"I'll always treasure the time we spend together."

-

"We'll always be together."

-

"I'll never leave you, hmmm?"

-

"I can't believe you guys spied on us every night during our journey!" Aldo and Reiha shouted, their faces were redder than ever.

-

'I never thought it that way,' Reiha thought. Her hands cupped her cheeks as she tried to snap out of it. 'Ugghh, my face is probably redder than a Banna Berry just thinking about Aldo and I!'

'Now that they mentioned it, my heart is beating fast just thinking about those nights we spent talking to each other,' Aldo thought. His eyes were full with shock and his face got even redder. 'Argh!'

* * *

"You guys suck," Reiha crossed her arms and pouted. Lila and Ayn winked. "Can't we have any privacy?!"

Ayn and Lila just grinned and shook their heads no. "Not when you guys are so lovey dovey!" they chimed. Reiha rolled her eyes.

"You know," Lila patted her shoulder. "You two should give each other a chance. You two look like a married couple instead of siblings when I first met you two," Reiha buried her face in her arms and let out a big sigh.

-

"Even if I love her/him, she/he doesn't feel the same way," Aldo and Reiha sighed out.

-

"So you really gave a thought about it, didn't you?" Nassau asked. Aldo nodded. Nassau didn't believe it one bit as he circled around him. He then pulled out a flashlight out of nowhere and flashed it towards Aldo's eyes, blinding him. "Tell the truth, Aldo!"

The light blinded him so he had no choice. "Ok! Ok! I love her, more than just a big sister!" Aldo confessed. "It happens when you spent 7 years and counting with your unrelated sister you know? Happy now?! Turn that off before I go blind!"

"Feelings are normal," Millisar replied as he put his arms at the back of his head. "Love comes in many different shapes and sizes,"

-

"Come on," Ayn whined. "You two look very cute together! Haven't you ever thought about it?"

Reiha's eyes softened and she seemed very interested at her fidgeting fingers. "I've had," she replied quietly. "For a very long time when we spent everyday with each other. But..."

-

"She only sees me as her little brother," Aldo sighed. "If Nassau were spying on us the whole time, then you should know the time where she said to me, 'You're still my little brother no matter what. That'll never change, no matter what happens.'"

"Oh please," Millisar rolled his eyes. "You grow, you're feelings change. She probably dreams about you every night,"

"Oh Aldo," Nassau mocked in a not so girly voice. "I love you so much but I'm afraid you only see me as your big sister so I'll just hide my true feelings for our sake," Nassau made kissing noises. Aldo thought it was disturbing. Twitch. Twitch. Millisar just watched them, snickering.

-

"I d-did NOT say t-that!" Reiha stuttered. If there was an invisible spell or a disappear-off-the-face-of-the-Earth spell, Reiha would cast it on herself than die from embarrassment from her so-called "good friends."

"Mhm," Lila hummed, not believing a single word from her. "You were making kissing noises in your sleep," Reiha looked at her weirdly.

"No that was Arlus,"

"I knew it," Lila quickly replied with an angry face expressed and her hands on her hips. No one knows what evil plan she got in store for Arlus when she sees him. "I'm going to make that egomaniac pay for disturbing me and not letting me get some sleep that night,"

"Er, well you did looked and sounded cranky the next morning," Reiha sweat dropped. Lila gave her 'Who's fault is that?' look.

-

"Arlus?!" Nassau howled with laughter like a hyena. Then he stopped and looked serious, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm so going to kill that guy for not making me sleep all night that night." Millisar rolled his eyes. He then turned to Aldo.

"So you two sleep into each other's embrace every night?" Millisar asked him in a serious tone.

"How do you know that?!" Aldo quickly replied. Millisar smirked. "You two are the same, you guys wake up late so the whole group saw you guys cuddling each other in the mornings. May I remind you that the two of you looked very comfortable?" A grin crept up his face. Aldo's face paled.

"Dude, face it," Nassau rubbed the back of his head. "You're in love with you're not blood-related sister,"

"You're right," Aldo's head hung low then sprung back up. "I must tell her!"

"Yea! Go Aldo!" Nassau cheered.

"But how do I confess to her when I'm TIED ONTO A CHAIR BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY MY OWN FRIENDS?!" He glared.

"Don't worry," Millisar said coolly. Nassau and him walked towards the entrance of the hideout. Nassau went out and before Millisar left, he put his hand on the door frame and turned his body halfway towards Aldo and smirked. "We'll bring her right to you so sit tight," He left a paled Aldo behind.

"YOU GUYS TIED THE ROPES TOO TIGHT!"

* * *

"Face it," Lila said to Reiha who had her head in her hands. "You're in love with a Summon Beast YOU summoned. How irony," Ayn sweat dropped while she watched Reiha hit her head continuously on the table.

"I—"

"Yo, Reiha!" a masculine voice kindly interrupted. The girls turned to the voice and saw a waving Nassau and a calm Millisar coming towards them. When they reached the girls, Nassau grinned at Reiha. She quirked up an eyebrow.

"Aldo ate all your Banna Berry Muffins," Nassau said nonchalantly. Lila and Ayn fell anime style while Millisar sweat dropped.

Before Nassau or anyone else could say anything, Reiha grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently screaming, "He did what?! Where is he?! WHERE?!?!"

Nassau's eyes were all swirly and all he could make out was, "Our hideout...left of the...entrance to Marbado..."

Reiha let go of him and ran like the speed of light to the hideout, leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind her. Lila's hand twitched as it made its way to the table and slapped it. Her head slowly rose and she looked like she just woke up. She looked at Nassau as if he was Arlus.

"Banna Berry Muffins?" she spat. "Did you just turned stupid or did you became Arlus's twin brother?" She scoffed and walked away, throwing her hands up high in the air. Nassau just looked her with a twitched eye, shaking his head slightly.

"Summoners..." he muttered.

* * *

"AL. DO." an angry voice shook the ground like an earthquake. Sweat trickled down his face as he could hear lightening outside and feel an earthquake. 'Spirits are mad at me. Spirits are mad at me. Spirits are mad at me.' he repeatedly thought in his mind as he tried to think of a good will. Suddenly the door, which was actually a red blanket as a cover, was flipped over, showing a chibi angry Reiha. Aldo sighed relief.

"Reiha! I'm so glad to see you! Alone! I—" Two pair of surprisingly strong hands crept towards Aldo's shoulders and shook him violently like she did to Nassau.

"DON'T YOU 'REIHA' ME!" she thundered. Aldo cowered with fear. He have seen this side of her many times before but the earthquake and the lightning and the violently shaking was new. She was like a rampaging element spirit to Aldo when she's angry. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO... Wait a minute," She let go of Aldo as an idea popped in her head. Swirly eyes were embedded to his eye sockets as his head spun in a circular motion. His mouth was twitching funnily too.

"Banna Berry Muffins! I haven't made those yet!" she squealed with delight. "That will be so delicious to make..!" She kept on rumbling on how delicious will her new recipe be that she forgotten about the tied Summon Beast whose head was still swirling in a dizzy motion. As Reiha almost walked out on him, Aldo finally snapped out of it.

"Wait! Reiha!" he shouted. She stopped her tracks and faced her brother with her head tilted to the side. He founded it so cute that his head rose from pressure as his face was flushed a bit. "U-Uhm... C-Can you untie m-me?" he stuttered. She shrugged and slowly made her way towards him. As she helped him untie the ropes, he noticed how close she was to him and can't help but feel nervous around her.

'Her scent,' he thought as his eyes dropped half close as he inhaled her scent. 'I never noticed how good she smells,'

"Aldo? Aldo! Hellooo, anyone there?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Reiha in front of him holding the vine ropes in her hand. He was shocked at this and looked at himself and saw no ropes tied to him. He sighed in relief and grinned.

"Thanks Reiha," She smiled. He then looked around and saw no one but her. It made his suspicions rise up. "Where is Nassau and Millisar?"

"They're at Ayn's house," she replied. "Why?"

"So you came here alone right?!" he quickly asked.

"Uhm, yea... Like I—Hey!" Aldo grabbed her hand quickly and dragged her outside. The sky was orange and it was almost getting dark. Birds flew around the sky for a while before they departed home to rest for the day. The horizon was glowing with the sun as the wind blew gently against the flowers. It was a beautiful sight for the two as the sunset was right in front of them. However, if they don't return home now, they have to stay in Marbado for the night and Aldo didn't like the sounds of that. He unconsciously squeezed Reiha's hand. She looked at him worriedly.

"Aldo?" He turned to her with a serious look in his face.

"Uh... It's getting late so we should go back before the sun sets." he smiled. "Come on, the wind sounds amazing around the sunset back home."

"But shouldn't we tell the others first? They'll worry about us!" Sometimes Aldo wishes Reiha wasn't concerned about other people and was just concerned about herself. Sometimes.

"No sweat! They should know!" he said. He was NOT going to stay in Marbado after what had happen today. It could be even worse if they find them! After he looked in every direction, he made a run for it while dragging Reiha with him. Little did they know that two people were hiding behind the trees near the hideout.

"Mission complete!" they smirked.

* * *

When they arrived on their island, Reiha quickly gathered Banna Berries to make a new recipe while Aldo was outside sitting near the ocean, enjoying the cool breeze and the sunset. A lot was on his mind after the conversation between him and Millisar and Nassau. His head was so confused but all that he could think about was Reiha. He looked back at the small home and saw her smiling and dancing in the kitchen. He then heard her hum a familiar tune.

"That's the tune she hummed for me to help me fall asleep," he whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the wind against his face and hearing his favorite tune being hummed by his favorite person. He stood up and faced the sunset. Feeling the calling of the wind, he closed his eyes as the breeze take him away. His hair was gracefully blowing against the wind. His scarf, bandana and clothes too were swaying with the wind. The wind was so relaxing to him as he started humming the tune with Reiha. A ball of light flew around him as he hummed.

"Aldo!" Reiha called out with a tray of Banna Berry Muffins. The wind blew passed her as she closed her eyes from the sudden breeze, hoping her muffins wouldn't fly away. She looked everywhere but the ocean. As she was about to step foot on the sand, she heard someone humming. Being the curious girl she was, she looked ahead and couldn't believe what she saw. It was her little brother surrounded by balls of light as if they were dancing around him. The tune he was humming was familiar to her. She then gasped. It was the same tune that her father always sing to her at night when she had trouble sleeping. She doesn't remember the lyrics but all she remember was the sound of it. She hummed it to Aldo at nights where he couldn't sleep at all. She stared at awe, as she watched him play the tune on a leaf. He looked very handsome to her while the sun sets and the bright moonlight shone the whole horizon. It was very beautiful that balls of light shone around

him and the ocean. Reiha couldn't help but stare.

As he finished the tune, he set down the leaf and watched the moon shining its light over the ocean. The balls of light disappeared one by one. He smiled as he watched a light disappear behind the moon. As he turned around, he noticed a tray of muffins and a note attached. He walked towards it and knelt down. He grabbed the note.

"Here are Banna Berry Muffins I made for you! I hope you love them, you'll be the first to try them too! Don't worry about me, I'll be out around the island for a while so don't start worrying. You better go inside the house and wait until I come back mister!

Love,

Reiha"

A heart was drawn next to her name. He grinned at the last sentence of the note. He took one of the muffins and took a bite out of it. It tasted really good as always. He loves Reiha's cooking and he was always looking forward to them, especially her Banna Cakes. However, it got him worried that she was somewhere on the island. Even though it was a small island, he couldn't help but worry. He took the tray inside their home and set it aside on the kitchen table just in case he wanted another one of those delicious muffins. As he went outside, he heard singing. He followed the lovely voice and found himself at the same place where he watched the sun set but found a figure literally dancing on top of the ocean. He walked closely to the water to get a better view of the person. He was half surprised to see it was Reiha. He saw her coat laid on the sand so he knew she would be in the waters but not on top of it dancing.

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete_

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_Zutto atashi anata wo aishite_

_Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no_

He listened and looked at her with awe as little elemental spirits came and began to circle around her. She spun herself around while waving her crescent moon staff around. Her eyes were closed and all she did was open her heart to the whispers of the spirits and the song. He never thought she would be so beautiful under the moonlight. She was beautiful alone but he couldn't stop staring at her. Her hair swayed in a circular motion as she spun around. The little spirits couldn't help but dance along her singing. It was the best scenery Aldo ever saw.

Aijou wa nante kowai mono

Dakara nigetari motomeru

Otona datoka kodomo datoka

Nou kankei nai yo

He closed his eyes and opened his heart as he listened to the soft singing. Stars twinkled above them and the moon shone even brighter, illuminating Reiha's figure. She looked like a goddess to him. No. She IS a goddess to him ever since she summoned him. She taught him the meaning of happiness and was there for him ever since. He will remember this song she was singing as well. Without him knowing, his feet felt the cold water against them as he walked slowly towards Reiha, never taking his eyes off of her.

Marude hatsukoi mitai

Unmei dato omoeru kurai

Daki aeba kanjiru

Kore hodo ni nai yume goro

Her eyes slowly half opened as she spun around, all she could see was a blur but she spotted a person watching her. She closed her eyes. She spun around again and lifted her staff a little bit higher. Her eyes opened wider, almost fully opened. Her vision was a little less blury and she could see brown spiky hair and a red bandana around his forehead. She spun around. Her eyes were opened fully.

"Al...do?" After she whispered that name, her eyes were filled with shock. She tried to stop. Tried. She was too shocked to see Aldo.

"Eeek!" she squealed. She lost her balance on the water. Her eyes were shut tight as she braced herself for impact. She expected a huge splash but something broke her fall a little bit. She was in the water alright but she was glad she was on shallow water. However, she felt arms under her knees and around her back.

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice asked her. She could tell he was worried about her. Slowly opening one eye, she saw a familiar figure and slowly opened her other eye. She stared up at her 'savior' who was non other than Aldo. His hair was dripping wet from the impact, so was his clothes. "Heh...guess I kind of caught you a little too late."

She grinned and glomped him. He stumbled back in surprise, so he fell butt-faced in the water. Confused by her actions, he decided to put his arms around Reiha's waist to return the embrace, unsure of what to do. They stayed like that for one minute until something hit his head really hard, her fist.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain as he had his hands up on his head. "That hurts! What was that for?!"

"I thought I told you to stay inside!" she glared daggers at him. Aldo was always afraid of her when she's angry so he usually doesn't say anything back to her. "What if something happened to you?! It would've been my fault!"

"But—"

"No buts mister!" she growled. He gulped. The next thing he knew he was dragged painfully by the ear to their home.

* * *

Reiha stretched and let out a big yawn. All of her accessories on her hair was taken off and she also removed her coat but her clothes remained. Aldo chuckled as he removed his jacket but kept his shirt and pants. He reached the back of his head and undid his bandana, revealing his brand on his forehead. He also unclipped the brown X clip as well having the two feathers on his head fall to the ground. Carefully taking them in his hands, he set them aside in the drawer where Reiha's feathers were in too just in case to keep them safe. The red scarf around his neck was also taken off and was left folded next to the futon where the two sleep together. He crawled onto his side of the futon and laid his head onto his pillow. Reiha went towards the lamp and turned off the lights and carefully went back to the futon making sure she doesn't trip or hurt Aldo. As she lied down, she scooted closer to him and leaned herself against his chest. In return, he wrapped

his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Every night, in order for Reiha to go to sleep peacefully, she needs to hold her father. But since he passed away many years ago, she holds onto Aldo as if he was a life-sized teddy bear. He doesn't mind though, in fact he loves hugging her in his arms. He feels like he's the big brother in the family.

"Good night...Aldo..." she yawned drowsily. Her eyes closed and was fast asleep.

'She must be very tired to fall asleep this fast,' he thought. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Good night...Reiha..."

-

It was the middle of the night and Aldo couldn't help but wake up. As his eyes reopened slowly, his face was so close to Reiha. His eyes snapped open but remained still so he wouldn't wake her up. His face was flushed since their noses were almost touching. However, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she's asleep under the moonlight. What's really tempting him was her lips, her soft, rosy lips. He was really drawn to her and has no way of controlling that kind of side of him. Before he knew it, he brought his face closer to hers, his eyes half closed. When their noses were touching, his eyes were fully closed and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, maybe even sweeter if she was awake and kissing him back. He always believe it was a one-sided love. Realizing what he was doing, his eyes snapped open and moved away from her. He cursed at himself before he gently lifted up her hand off of his waist and carefully placed it on his pillow. Her hand twitched a bit but she stayed asleep. He sighed in relief as he stood up, gently closing the door behind him but not before he glanced one more time at his Sleeping Beauty.

When the door closed, Reiha's eyes opened with no struggle. She slowly sat up and brought the hand that was on his pillow to her lips. She then looked at the closed door. A determined look was embedded on her face.

-

Aldo was outside in the middle of the night when he's suppose to be inside sleeping. But what he did was unforgivable and couldn't help but walk outside and listen to the wind. As he reached the same spot he was at a few hours ago, he stared at the moon which was glistening brightly over the sea and reflecting its beauty. Taking a deep breath, he took off his shirt and went into the waters for a small swim. Deep in thought, he couldn't help but think about a memory he holds dear to him.

FLASHBACK

_Reiha and Aldo was on top of Sprit Hill near the Banna Trees. It's only been one day since they have calmed down the Spirits and brought peace to Jarazi and the Human Lands. Aldo promised Reiha something when they returned home and did what he was told. After a few minutes, he was holding an old pencil case that Reiha holds dear and Reiha was smiling and blushing at him. He grinned._

_'Reiha showed me her most vulnerable emotions.' Aldo thought as he stared at her. He loves seeing her smiling. He closed his eyes and looked at the sky as if as he was making a wish to the gods. 'I want to be even stronger so I can keep her happy.' He reopened his eyes and smiled. He then turned to Reiha._

_"Reiha?"_

_Her eyes opened and she turned to him. "Yes?"_

_"I'll always protect you," he swore with confidence. He had determination shining in his eyes. "No matter what happens."_

_Reiha smiled at this and nodded. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'll do the same too." Her eyes was closed but she was smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and squeezed her hand tight. As the wind blew past them, from that day on, he swore to protect her with his life._

_"I'll always treasure the time we spend together..."_

END OF FLASHBACK

He smiled at this memory. He'll never forget it with all the memories he ha shared with her. He swam up to the top of the water and breathed out deeply when he reached the surface. Water trickled down his spiky hair as he stared up at the moon. He heard footsteps behind him which only meant one person. He turned around and saw Reiha smiling at him, with a white towel in her hands.

"You know you scared me when I woke up and you weren't there by my side," Reiha said softly. "I thought you left me..." They were sitting next to each other on the sand as they stared up at the moonlight. Aldo was drying his hair with the towel while Reiha sighed, hugging her legs so she could rest her head on her knees. She hugged them as she turned to Aldo who was staring right at her.

"The thought of you leaving me... I..."

"Come on, I'll never leave you," he reassured her. He even flashed her a cocky grin. She laughed a little. "I'll always be by your side no matter what, you know that right?"

She smiled at him. Her eyes then closed then reopened when she faced the moon again. "You're right, you'll never leave me and I'll never leave you,"

He nodded as he shook his head as if he was a dog. Some drops of water came off of his hair and wetted Reiha.

"Heeey!" she pouted. He chuckled. She then turned serious and looked at him. He blinked.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" she asked him. "You've been acting strange ever since we left Marbado. Come on, you can tell me anything! I'm your big sister after all..."

Big sister...

Big sister...

Big sister...

Those two words rang in his head as he looked like he's been hypnotized. Reiha waved her hand in front of him, wondering what had happen to her goofy little brother. His head was hung low.

"Hey, are you ok? Did I say something that upset you?"

"Promise you will never leave me?" he whispered. It was barely audible for her to hear but she heard him. She looked at him questionably.

"Of course I'll never leave y—"

"What if I said that I love you more than just my big sister?" He looked like he could break at the slightest touch inflicted on him when he turned to face her with fear in his eyes and lips curled into a frown.

Reiha was absolutely shocked. She froze right on the spot as she heard him say his confession. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared into his eyes. Searching into the depths in them, she found no lies hidden. She was at loss of words as her breathe hitched up. It's not everyday that your non-related brother comes up and says he loves you. The tension between them rose as silence engulfed them for a couple of minutes. Reiha doesn't know what to say but she could try.

"I—"

He made her swallow her not said words by crashing his lips to hers. They both felt a spark as their lips met. She froze once more. He didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. His eyes were closed, indulging in the sensation of her lips upon his. Reiha didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him back or just sit there? Before she could even come to a decision, he pulled away from her. Aldo stared at her while she looked down, blushing violently. He stared at her with love in his eyes until he snapped out of it and realized what he had done.

He kissed his sister.

He mentally slapped himself for losing control. The last thing he needed was wanting Reiha to see that kind of side of him, the side which was crazily in love with her. Unfortunately, he showed that side of him to her and he was utterly speechless.

"Er... Sorry," he muttered. She looked at him and saw him being mentally torn in his eyes. She saw how much he wanted to kill himself for doing what he did and smiled. She lifted her hand and caressed his left cheek, bringing his inner battle to a halt as he stared deeply into her eyes. She was smiling. All of a sudden she slowly leaned forward, her eye lids almost fully covering her eyes. His cerulean eyes shot open, watching as her lips slowly made its way to his. As her lips met his, he felt really tensed. They both felt the spark once more as their lips met. It felt as if time froze for the both of them, shivers went down their spine and it was not the feeling from the wind that just passed by them. Neither of their minds could focus on anything else but one another as if they were the only two people left on Clardona. Her hands rested upon his chest, having pushed aside his jacket's flaps. His eyes slowly close as he returned the kiss with the same passion and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Little elemental spirits came out and circled around the two for a while before disappearing into thin air. Speaking of air, the two needed that so they had to break the kiss. As soon as they parted, they never left each other's gaze as they both panted slightly from the little lack of air.

Reiha smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned herself against him. He looked down at her before a smile crept up upon his lips as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Stroking her hair with his fingers, his head slid down to her ears and blew softly into them. Reiha giggled at this.

"What if I say that I love you more than just my little brother?" she whispered sweetly in his ears. His eyes shot open and pulled her away, placing his hands on her shoulders while looking at him in disbelief. "You know, you shouldn't keep secrets from me" She smiled at him before she rested her forehead against his. "Then again, I did the same." He couldn't believe his ears but he decided to when she pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. He grinned.

"Then we're even."

* * *

A/n: Phew! That took a while but I'm finally finished! In case if you were wondering, I want people who even never played Summon Night Twin Age to read this story so I explained a few things in the one-shot. Hope it wasn't TOO confusing. The song in the one-shot is called Cherish by Ai Otsuka. It's a really good Japanese song :3.

I give credit to the iPod touch's Notes. It's actually really useful when you have a month with no computer/Internet and you have this great idea for a story but you freaking don't have a computer but you freaking don't have a computer to type it on. The typos, the auto-fix spellings, and the scrolling were super annoying though.

Anyways, I hope you like this one-shot! I'm planning to make man more until I get a good idea for a story. Until then...

Review!


End file.
